The use of high-pressure water devices for clearing sewer and other drain lines of accumulated debris, roots, and other obstructions is known in the art. These devices typically utilize a high pressure jet head which employs multiple jet streams to perform cutting, cleaning and flushing functions. Many of these types of drain line cleaning devices are unable to efficiently clear fibrous debris such as root masses from a drain line. Consequently other drain line cleaning devices have been developed which utilize the hydraulic force of water pressure and flow to drive a high speed cutter which mechanically breaks down root masses and allows them to be flushed from the drain line. In one prior art device sold by Mustang Units Co. of Eldridge, Iowa under model number JH-SHRD, a spinner head capable of reaching 14,000 RPM carries a variety of whip or blade members. This device is powered by the reactionary force of a single spinner jet which generates a jet of water vectored tangent to the rotation of the spin head upon which it is mounted. In addition, a fan of spray vectored rearward acts to draw the system through a drain line. Water is also channeled to a thrust bearing for cooling and lubrication purposes. Cutter elements are mounted to the spin head to facilitate the mechanical cutting action of the device.
This type of prior art device employs a bearing/shaft design requiring a high level of precision machining and the matching of mating parts, making the device expensive to manufacture. In addition, the single spin jet is very inefficient in producing adequate torque on the cutter head.